Countertop griddles are a well known consumer appliance and provide users with a convenient easy to clean cooking surface. Countertop griddles are frequently used when preparing breakfast items such as, for example, pancakes, French toast, bacon, sausage and various preparations of eggs. Oftentimes, more than one type of food is being prepared simultaneously. In addition, items such as, for example, bacon may splatter during preparation, thus causing a user to contact hot grease. As such, it would be advantageous if conventional countertop griddles were improved to deal with situations in which multiple food items are being simultaneously prepared or to prevent exposure to splattered grease.